The present invention relates to improvements in multiple-purpose machine tools, especially to improvements in engine lathes or analogous machine tools which can be utilized to perform turning, grinding, milling, boring, drilling and analogous operations.
It is already known to provide the housing or frame of an engine lathe with two upright frame members which flank a working or treating station and each of which supports one or more holders for turning and/or boring tools. The workpieces are mounted on an indexible carrier which is disposed between the frame members. A drawback of such machine tools is that the number of different treatments is limited, that the tools and/or workpieces are not readily accessible, and that the descent, collection and/or removal of chips and shavings presents serious problems.